rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
With Friends Like These
"With Friends Like These" is the ninety-first episode of "RWBY" and the twelfth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 25th, 2020 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on February 1st, 2020. Summary Aboard the Manta serving as prisoner transport, Robyn Hill and Clover Ebi barely have time to discuss the message that was just sent out by Ruby Rose before a Wanted notice is sent out to people's Scrolls. Due to Qrow Branwen being listed in the notice along with Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Oscar Pine, Clover prepares to arrest Qrow, only for Robyn to start a fight with him. During the fight, Tyrian Callows is broken free from his seat and crashes the Manta. In the research facility, Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina have conflicting reactions to Ruby's message and the Wanted notice, and after conversing about following James Ironwood's orders about saving the many instead of the few, they head to Fria's room. In Atlas Academy, Harriet Bree locks down Ironwood's office. Team RWBY and the Ace Operatives begin fighting, though Marrow Amin is hesitant. At the Manta crash site in the tundra just outside Mantle, Qrow finds Robyn unconscious, and Clover uses the opportunity to tell him to surrender, begging him to not spark another fight. Qrow refuses and the two reluctantly continue their fight. Meanwhile, Tyrian frees himself of his restraints and joins the fight. Clover prevents Qrow from fighting Tyrian, and upon observing this, Tyrian offers Qrow a temporary truce where the two of them would focus on Clover. The Ace-Ops bicker with each other instead of working together, and as such, Team RWBY manages to defeat them by using teamwork and protecting each other. After the fight, Team RWBY gathers the unconscious Ace-Ops in the foyer and forms a plan. Ruby and Weiss Schnee will seek the Winter Maiden to prevent Ironwood from reaching the Relic of Creation, while Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long will look for Team JNPR and Oscar. Their discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Pietro Polendina and Maria Calavera, the latter of whom is holding a Scroll that displays the Wanted notice. Team JNPR find Neopolitan, who is posing as Oscar, having stolen the Relic of Knowledge. Nora Valkyrie is almost fooled by the disguise, but the real Oscar arrives and takes back the Relic. Neo prepares to fight Nora, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Penny and Winter prepare Fria for the transfer of her powers while discussing how to deal with emotions and how it makes them human. They are interrupted by Cinder Fall, who forces her way into the room. The three prepare to fight. Qrow and Tyrian fight Clover together, and the battle results in Qrow breaking Clover's Aura. While Qrow and Clover talk to each other, Tyrian retrieves Qrow's sword and uses it to murder Clover. A Manta flies overhead, and Tyrian flees, assuming the airship to be the authorities. Qrow kneels by Clover's side, promising that he will make sure Ironwood will take the fall. With his dying breath, Clover wishes him good luck. Qrow breaks down in pain as he mourns Clover's death. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The episode title refers to the expression of "With friends like these who needs enemies?" *The scene of Oscar attacking Neo was miscommunicated with the animation team. Originally, Oscar was meant to attack Neo Immediately after rounding the corner, however in the final episode he runs up to Neo for several seconds heavily telegraphing his attack while Neo does nothing to attempt to dodge or counter this.Eddy Rivas Tweet, February 1st 2020 *In one of the earlier episode drafts, at the end of their fight, Elm Ederne would comment about how her lessons stuck with Yang, to which Yang thanks Elm before knocking her out, showing both sides still somewhat respect each other despite everything that's happened. Eddy Rivas Tweet, February 11th 2020 See Also *Battle Pages **Qrow and Robyn vs. Clover **Team RWBY vs. Ace-Ops **Qrow vs. Clover vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery : V7 12 00012.png|A fight breaks out on the prisoner transport, as Clover tries to arrest Qrow. V7 12 00018.png|Tyrian crashes the ship. V7 12 00028.png|The Ace-Ops and RWBY begin to fight, but Marrow is hesitant. V7 12 00076.png|Clover will not let Qrow fight Tyrian. V7 12 00094.png|Tyrian and Qrow agree to focus on Clover for the time being. V7 12 00099.png|The Ace-Ops’ bickering and conflict with each other… V7 12 00150.png|...lead to their defeat at the hands of RWBY’s teamwork. V7 12 00158.png|Pietro and Maria find Team RWBY. V7 12 00164.png|JNR find Oscar and Neopolitan. V7 12 00166.png|Winter helps Penny understand why they are following Ironwood’s orders. V7 12 00170.png|Cinder arrives, intent on taking the Winter Maiden powers. V7 12 00204.png|Tyrian murders Clover with Qrow’s sword. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes